Senna In Wonderland
by Donpond
Summary: Senna Bonnefoy has dreamed of going to Wonderland since her Papa read her Alice in Wonderland. What will she do when she gets there? bad summary. might keep writing if I get good feedback on this bit. has OCs


When I was little, Papa used to read me stories all the time. So many stories I cant remember most of the titles. But there was one book that I loved and had him read to me countless times. Alice In Wonderland. I loved that book so much that I would go out looking for Wonderland… but of course, I never found it. Papa told me that if I went to bed, I would go to Wonderland in my dreams… those were all tricks to get me to sleep.

As I got older I stopped looking. I figured that if there was a Wonderland, it didn't want me there. I started reading other books, doing other things. Trying to get that book out of my head. Until a few days ago that is. I picked up the book while I was cleaning my room at Papa's house, and for nostalgia's sake I started reading it. It didn't make much of a difference though. My amount of imagination has gone down since I was little.

"hey Senna, what's with this old copy of Alice in Wonderland? I didn't know you liked to read children's books." I heard Adrianne say. I looked over and saw her standing by my dresser holding the tattered book. "ive had it since I was little, I just don't wanna get rid of it." I claimed. "don't wanna get rid of it? More like cant you pack rat." She accused. "I was born in the year of the rat in the Chinese zodiac thing, not like I get along with Yao anyway, but still…" I said. Adrianne put the book back on the dresser and patted my head. "well im gonna head home. See you in Wonderland pack rat." She said as she headed out the door."Yah, right… Wonderland…" I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

" Wake Up! Wake Up Wake Up Wake Up!" I heard a voice yell at me. I opened my eyes to see Gilbert standing there. He actually looked pretty sexy… the waist coat and pocket watch looked nice, and the rabbit ears were a cute touch… Wait… RABBIT EARS?

"hurry up Senna we're late! If we get even more late that'll be unawesome!" "late? Late for what? Gilbert what are you wearing? I'm not even dressed!" I got up to find something to wear. "come here." He said as he pulled me over to him. He pulled an outfit out of a bag by my door. when did that get there? He quickly helped me put it on and pulled me out the door. "Gilbert, where are you taking me? I like suprises and all, but this is mad!" "that's the point!" he said with his usual smirk. He pulled me outside and into the vineyard behind Papa's house. He kept pulling me farther and farther through the vineyard. 'odd, I don't remember the vineyard going this far…" I thought.

We kept walking until we came upon a mirror. 'whats a mirror doing out here?' I looked at my reflection and got a good look at the outfit Gilbert put on me. It was like a Lolita style dress, I even had a little hat on my head. It was all light blue, not looking very good with my tan skin and orange hair, or at least, that's what I thought. Gilbert walked behind me and quickly pushed me into the mirror! But instead of being smushed against it, I went through it. Gilbert jumped after me as we fell down.

Instead of just walking through and coming out the other side, it turned out to be like a hole. I screamed as we fell, Gilbert knew I was afraid of falling, why was he doing this? We fell more, then the hole went completely dark, I couldn't see a thing. Everything was so fast and so dark, I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up Gilbert was gone, but I was in a round room with doors surrounding me. I stood up and started trying to open all the doors. They were all locked. I turned around only to find a table in the middle of the room. 'that wasn't there when I woke up… actually, that's where I woke up!' I walked up to the table, on it was a small key and a bottle labeled 'Drink Me'. The liquid in the bottle was blue. I tried putting the key in all the doors, none of them worked. I held the bottle and the key in my hand and slumped against a door.


End file.
